


Cai o Pano

by Talullah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Portuguese
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um homem, uma farsa, uma escolha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cai o Pano

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

_Porque muitas mentiras formam um rio, são precisas pontes para o atravessar. Mas que pontes poderão algum dia vencer estas águas que sobem, rápidas e escuras, em remoinhos que tudo cobrem_

Ponho a maquilhagem com prazer lento, raro. Observo-me, ensaio um sorriso. Ainda sou eu, debaixo da base pardacenta, não o Outro. Aqui, nesta casa das ilusões, tudo é permitido, mas a transgressão não perde o sabor. Sorrio; o espelho sorri. Nada de errado. “Calma,” penso. “Calma. Respira. Não penses.”

Respiro e tento não pensar, mas acabo a rir sem vontade. É que mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria pensar em nada. Nem nas minhas deixas, nem no meu pequeno problema pessoal, e talvez nem sequer no absurdo que é um homem de meia-idade de repente descobrir uma vocação para o teatro amador, e precisamente com um papel… ah… o meu papel.

“Despacha-te, Luís, que vais entrar em cena!” sussurram-me.

Levanto-me, atravesso o corredor escuro, entro no palco. O brilho da ribalta de fabrico caseiro fere-me os olhos. Na plateia apenas vultos; não vejo os meus. De súbito, cala-se em mim o tremor e o ar já não oferece resistência ao movimento. Avanço até à minha marca, sorrio à minha amada, digo as minhas linhas. Surpreende-me que quando ela estende a mão para a minha, ainda haja uma vibração, adrenalina remanescente. Dentro de mim recuo, observo-me enquanto tudo corre vertiginosamente. 

O pano cai e a surpresa atinge-me. Não me esqueci de nada, a minha voz não falhou, não tropecei, mas a ansiedade redobra à medida que as cortinas nos isolam do público.

O meu pai já não é. Os meus filhos cresceram. A minha mulher deve saber. Como não?… A minha mãe… a minha mãe nunca há-de deixar de me amar. É hoje, hoje conto-lhes, digo-lhes tudo, doa a quem doer. Vou ser livre. É o fim dos segredos. É hoje.

Recolho ao camarim partilhado, tiro o fato, tiro a maquilhagem. Eles surgem no espelho, sorrisos rasgados, orgulho a jorrar das suas palavras. Meus filhos. Os seres mais preciosos do mundo. Por detrás, quase escondida, a mãe deles, a minha companheira de duas décadas. É hoje que eu vou destruir isto, partir o espelho, mas não ainda.

Saímos, vamos cear em casa. No fim, antes de recolhermos, vou contar tudo. Sim, está ensaiado o discurso. Que já é tempo. Que eles devem compreender. Que não deixei de os amar. Que a meia-idade é assim. Alguns homens têm amantes mais novas, alguns jogam. Alguns fazem desfalques no trabalho. Alguns afinal eram homossexuais. E que neste rol, talvez eu não seja dos piores…

O champanhe está bebido, alguns bocejos chamam o fim do dia. A minha filha abraça-me e despede-se para a noite.

“Espera, Susana,” digo. 

“Que é, pai?

Hesito. Sorrio, sem vontade. “Nada. Boa noite, filha.” 

Eles levantam-se, esta família que eu não posso destruir sem acabar também comigo. Algumas verdades devem ser submersas e esquecidas. Não é verdade que gosto de teatro? 

Então é só isso. The show must go on.


End file.
